


To Chicago with Love

by Candace_X_Chambers, PanicsOnTheHorizon



Series: To the NHL with Love [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calgary Flames, Chicago Blackhawks, Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals, these people are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicsOnTheHorizon/pseuds/PanicsOnTheHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Hockey is his life - his love, if he wants to go there. It's all he needs. Hockey and Sidney. That's what makes Jonny's world go 'round. He doesn't know what he'd do without hockey and his best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It's a pretty simple life. But he likes it - he'll like any life that has hockey.</em></p><p>  <em>That's the idea anyways. But it all changes when a blonde thunderstorm finds a way to his heart. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Jonny/Kaner or anything focused on the Blackhawks, but I hope you guys like it anyways. I really suggest reading To Washington D.C. with Love before this because it might help, but is not required. This goes unbeta'd, so please forgive me for any and all mistakes that occur.
> 
> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter One:

He's never been one that believes in love at first sight.

What makes someone fall in love with one look? You obviously wouldn't know that person's personality by glancing at them, so clearly your feelings are just because of their looks. Attraction is not love.

But what makes somebody attractive enough to fall in love with using a single look? He's been best friends with Sidney Crosby for a while now and has never felt anything more than mutual respect and a brotherly compassion despite Sid being very much attractive.

It doesn't make sense. It probably never will. And he can blame television for that.

You see, movies and TV shows fabricate everything. They make it seem like life is a story that always ends happily, that everything works out in the end. In reality, it doesn't. More often than not someone is heartbroken or depressed rather than loved and happy.

Maybe he doesn't have much of an imagination or a heart. Who can blame him when he's spent his entire childhood dreaming about one thing and one thing only?

Hockey is his life - his love, if he wants to go there. It's all he needs. Hockey and Sidney. That's what makes Jonny's world go 'round. He doesn't know what he'd do without his life and his best friend.

It's a pretty simple life. But he likes it - he'll like any life that has hockey.

That's the idea anyways. But it all changes when a blonde thunderstorm finds a way to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_2010_

_"come on, please pick up." Jonny pleads, chewing anxiously on his fingernails._

_"'lo?" Sidney says, his voice groggy and low._

_"Sidney - oh my god. I'm freaking out right now. I don't know what to do. Oh god, I need help. I need so much help." Jon rambles, pacing as fast as his feet will allow._

_"Tazer. You gotta tell me what happened so I can help."_

_Johny clenches his eyes shut - what had happened? He doesn't know what happened or what even caused it or -_

_"I'm in love with Kaner."_

_Sidney doesn't respond to the other captain's confession for several long moments. But Jonny would've preferred laughing than Sidney's high pitched laugh at this point (which on any other day he'd find adorable as hell)._

_"I already know, dude. I've always known." Sid says once his giggles have died down._

_Tazer's mouth flops open, "How? It just happened!"_

_"No, it hasn't Jonathan."_

Don't listen to anything Sidney says about his feelings for Kaner. He only started to feel this way in 2010 after they won the Cup - maybe he's always felt this way, but he only just started to realize it then.

Sid's a hypocrite anyways. Always complaining about having to play Washington because of _Ovechkin_. God, it's disgusting. At least Kaner is good looking.

Jonny doesn't know what happened that night. The look in Pat's eyes when he saw the Cup, when he locked his fingers around the cold metal. Maybe it was the way they both knew this wasn't their last tine, that they'd be doing it again and again until they hung up their skates. The way that Kaner looked so determined to make that true turned Jonny on, made his heart connect to the blonde's in a way he never thought possible.

It wasn't love at first sight, was it? Was he seeing Patrick in a different way than before?

Whatever. He doesn't even care. Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane will _never_ be a couple. End of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is beautiful. And the story isn't over. Don't listen to anything Jonny says. He doesnt know anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thought he'd be climbing into a hotel bed with Patrick Kane at three o'clock in the morning after assuring his best friend they'd come out together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Sharpie

Chapter Three:

Jonny doesn't have a problem with drinking. As long as it's more than fifty hours before a game and his drink hasn't been touched by anybody but himself.

His teammates don't seem to follow these same rules.

Kaner and Shawzy suggest they go out for drinks (and by ''suggest'', he means force them to go out for drinks) as a team. To a random bar down the street from their hotel. The day before a game. In Toronto.

"Why don't you come hang out with us instead of those lame-os?" Corey suggests (and that actually means suggests).

Jon rolls his eyes, "I'm good."

With that he makes his way over to the group of ''lame-os'' - Duncs, Seabs, Sharpie, Marian, Shawzy, and Bollig. They'd earned that nickname from never doing anything when they went out (which Jon never does either so why isn't he part of the group?) except sit at the bar and talk. It's understandable though. Duncs, Marian, and Seabs are committed to their wives. Sharpie loves Abby like there's no tomorrow. Shawzy and Brandon are stupidly in love. Why do they need to drink and dance with random people?

And why would Jonny care what anyone else thinks when the only person he's ever wanted to be committed to is drinking and dancing with random people?

(There are others on the team who are married and happily in love with their significant other, but they feel that it's okay to just do some simple dancing.)

"What are you doing over here again, kid? Why aren't you out there with them?" Duncs says, gesturing to the group of Blackhawks players making their way to the dance floor.

Jonny shrugs and pops the cap off his beer. "It's not really my thing."

Sharpie snorts with affection. "Guess they don't call you Captain Serious for nothing, eh?" He teases.

"Shut up and drink your beer." Jon says and resists the urge to roll his eyes.,

"I will when you get yourself a girlfriend," Sharpie says, his voice strangely serious and determined, "Or boyfriend. Whatever you're into."

"As long as you get into Kaner." Shawzy mumbles so quietly he barely it. Jon almost chokes on his beer as Brandon elbows him. "Andrew! Shut your mouth!"

Sharpie laughs hard, letting his head drop to the table with a thud as he struggles to breath. Duncan throws Shaw a glare before turning to their captain.

"I think what our useless teammates are trying to say is that you and Kaner need to hook up ASAP so the... sexual tension in the room will go away." Duncs explains.

"And so we wont have to see you two sad fucks stare at each other with those _eyes_." Shawzy adds, earning himself another elbow from Brandon.

Jonny blushes hard and looked at the table. Had he been that obvious? "I think I'm going back to the hotel. I'm not really in the mood for drinking." He says and stands up, fixing his jacket and brushing off his jeans.

"Jon, you don't have to leave." Sharpie says, brow furrowed.

"I probably shouldn't have came anyways." Tazer replies and squeezes Patrick's shoulder.

"I told you not to come on to strong." Bollig whispers sharply as their captain heads ton the door.

It only takes Jon a couple seconds of standing there feeling awkward and out of place to get a cab to stop. He tells the driver the name of the hotel and asks him to step on it as he pulls his baseball cap down to cover his face a little more.

He gives the driver the money and a considerable tip once they pull up to the hotel and he gets out quickly. Jonny hurries inside and into his room (the hockey fans up here are insane and they're everywhere). It's only then does he realize Shawzy said 'each other'.

Which - how did he not catch that before? He was embarrassed that they'd caught him staring at Kaner (something he does often with really trying). But what if it was a mutual thing? What if they were feeling the same thing?

Jon shakes his head - that's impossible. Pat's as straight as they come. It's - just - why would they do this to him?A they trying to ruin his life?

Okay, that's not a fair accusation. They don't know, they think he's straight, too - or do they? He thought they did-

Jon shakes his head, grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom. This shit is starting to make his head hurt.

~

He took his time in the shower and sat on the bed for several, long minutes before actually getting dressed. He isn't tired by any means, so he turns on the TV to make some noise and casually flips through the channels.

After an hour of channel surfing, he gets bored to the point where there might actually be tears forming in his eyes. He turns off the television and pulls out his phone to see what's trending on twitter (he doesn't actually have an account but he uses his sister's to stay in touch with stuff. He isn't a total loser, after all).

Everyone seems obsessed with some pictures of Sidney. (Wow, Sidney Crosby is actually trending. He doesn't know whether to cry or be happy.) It takes some searching but he actually finds the pictures and - oh. Oh. That's not good.

(The #crosbysafag he just saw makes so much more sense now.)

His hands tremble as he tries to dial Sidney's number. He calls once, but his friend doesn't answer. Sid's in Pittsburgh right now. He's probably playing or going through his pregame warm up. That means no phone - he doesn't know. God he's going to be ambused-

_knock knock_

Jonny jumps up, expecting it to be his roommate who lost his key - but he's wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Tazer." Kaner says, pushing past his captain and into the room. Johnny's nose wrinkles at the strong smell of alcohol. "I need to talk to you about something really important."

Jon resist the urge to bang his head against the door as he closes it. Instead, he closes his eyes for a second and sighs loudly.

"Okay, Kaner. What's up?"

Pat looks at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. "Jonny. I think I kinda, like.. I love you. I do."

Tazer sighs and runs a hand through his short hair, wishing it was longer. "Kaner-" is all he can get out before the winger is on him, pressing their lips together hard. Jon stiffens, but quickly gives in - it's Kaner, _his_ Kaner. How could he do anything but kiss back?

Pat gets his hand down the front of Jonny's sweats, stroking his hardening cock and slipping a tongue into his mouth.

(Jon forgets about the alcohol for awhile).

~

They fall asleep afterwards. That would normally be embarrassing, but they're both pretty exhausted from the sex (which was amazing). He doesn't even wake up until his phone rings. 

"Sidney, it's almost three in the morning. What do you want?" Jonathan asks, running a hand through his short hair.

"It's only like midnight." Sid says.

"I'm in Toronto asshole." Jonny sighs, "What do you want?"

"Have you checked Twitter recently?" Sid asks. Jon nods and closes his eyes for a second, remembering what the pictures looked like.

"Yeah I did." Jonny pauses. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That's kind of the reason I wanted to call you, oh smart one." Jonny chuckles that really adorable laugh that he knows Sid loves.

"Well you already know that I would help you hoist up that rainbow flag any day of the week." Jonny assures him. Sid chuckles lightly, "Seriously Sidney. Forget about everyone else. Forget about the fans, the press, the Penguins, me, hockey, your family. Forget everything." Jonny stops to let that sink in. "Now what do you want to do? What do you think would be best for Sidney?" He hears a ruffle from the other end and a sigh.

"You are. the absolutely worst advice giver in all of mankind." Sidney jokes.

"Hey! It's not my fault that your life is one big soap opera and when you finally get some action it gets plastered all over the news." Jonny defends.

"Baby, who are you talking to?" Kaner says as he walks in, one hand on his bare hip and the other running through his messy hair..

Jonny blushes, "Uh. Uh.. No one. Just go back to sleep."

"'Kay. Love you." Kaner says as he leaves. Jon bites down the grin that tries to grow on his face.

"Was that Kaner?" Sidney asks. Jonny groans.

"Yes, Oh my god. Don't freak out on me."

"Why didn't you tell me!? You've had feelings for him since.. since you knew what feelings are." Sidney asks. "I feel very betrayed."

"Oh -really-? Then how's the guy in the picture?" Jonny makes a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Fine. We're even." Sidney compromises. "But he just told you that he loves you and I consider that to be pretty big and-"

"He's drunk." Jonny interrupts.

"You're an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Being a captain, you should know better than to sleep with your teammates. Especially when drunk. C'mon Jonny."

"He waltzes in here and starts kissing me before I can even react. It all happened so fast.. I didn't even have time to check if he's drunk.. or.. or if he feels the same about me." Jonny explains (it's more or less the truth, kind of) and rests with forehead against the wall with a thud.

"Okay. I understand." Sid says. But they both know that's bullshit.

"Why do you lie to me?" Jonny asks. "You've got a great body and you're sexy and all. But we both know that no guys are lining up at your door," Jonny chuckles at himself. "Though I'm sure they would if you came out."

Sid lets out a small laugh. And Tazer's glad he made his friend at least smile.

"If you decide to come out," Jonny says, "make sure you tell me in advance. I wanna support you and defend you in every way possible. And maybe come out too. Because if you start this revolution, there are going to be lots who follow."

"Revolution?" Sid repeats. "It's not even that big of a deal!"

"To us it's nothing. But to all of those peoole who feed off of invading our personal lives to support their families, this is a -big deal-." Jonny replies. "Wayne Gretzky titled you as the 'Great One'. He passed his torch onto you! He said you're gonna really change the game! Well, probably not in this way. But you can still use that flame to light up this path of equality and prove to all that athletes are no exception."

"Hey Jonny,"

"Yes dear?"

"Go to sleep and definitely keep your day job." Jonny giggles at him.

"Will do. Love you, Sidney."

"Love you too."

Jonny hangs up and sighs loudly before exiting the bathroom. He climbs into bed with Kaner and let's his eyes slide shut.

Whoever thought he'd be climbing into a hotel bed with Patrick Kane at three o'clock in the morning after assuring his best friend they'd come out together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was offended by the group of lame-os. I know there are other people who are married. Not that the other married Blackhawks don't love their wives, they're just a little less conscience about dancing with others when their family is at home.


End file.
